Kuo-Toa Fisherman CR 17
Medium Monstrous Humanoid (Aquatic) - Ranger 15 Hit Dice: 2d8 + 8 + 15d8 + 60 + 34 (178 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 20 ft., swim 70 ft. Armor Class: 29 (+6 natural, +7 armor, +2 Dex, +4 Deflection), touch 16, flat-footed 27 Base Attack/Grapple: +17/+22 Attack: Cold Iron or Silvered Shortspear +28 melee (1d6+10 + 1d6 cold or +1 CON) or bite +22 melee (1d4+5) Full Attack: Cold Iron Shortspear +26/+21/+16/+11 melee (1d6+10 + 1 CON) and Silvered Shortspear +26/+21/+16 melee (1d6+7 + 1d6 cold) and bite +17 melee (1d4+5) Space/Reach: 5ft./5ft. Special Attacks: Favored enemy, spells, rend (1d6 + 7) Special Qualities: Amphibious, Immunity to Poison and Paralysis, Keen Sight, Light Blindness, Resistance to Electricty 10, Slippery, Wild Empathy, Animal Companion, Evasion, Sea stride, Swift Tracker, Camouflage Saves: Fort +24 Ref +18 Will +15 Abilities: Str 20, Dex 15, Con 22, Int 12, Wis 16, Cha 6 Skills: Handle Animal +16, Escape Artist +15, Listen +23, Move Silently +20, Search +23, Spot +27, Swim +28, Hide +17 Feats: Alertness(Bonus), Great Fortitude, Endurance(Bonus), Track(Bonus), Two Weapon Fightin(Bonus), Improved Two Weapon Fighting(Bonus), Greater Two Weapon Fighting(Bonus), Weapon Focus(Short Spear), Improved Critical(Short Spear), Rapid Swimming, Two Weapon Pounce, Two Weapon Rend Alignment: Neutral Evil Kuo-Toa Fisherman stand 5 feet tall and weigh about 180 pounds. They are generally a siver-gray color, but, like other Kuo-Toas their pigmentation changes with their mood (dark red for angry, pale white for scared). The air around a kuo-toa caries a strong odor of rotting fish. Kuo toas speak Kuo-Toan, Undercommon and Aquan. Combat: Keen Sight (Ex): Kuo-toas have excellent vision thanks to their two independently focusing eyes. Their eyesight is so keen that they can spot a moving object or creature even if it is invisible, ethereal, or astral. Only by remaining perfectly still can such objects or creatures avoid their notice. Slippery (Ex): All kuo-toas secrete an oily film that makes them difficult to grapple or snare. Webs, magical or otherwise, don't affect kuo-toas, and they usually can wriggle free from most other forms of confinement. Immunities (Ex): Kuo-toas are immune to poison and paralysis. The various hold spells also have no effect on them, and their keen sight automatically detects figments for what they are. Light Blindness (Ex): Abrupt exposure to bright light (such as sunlight or a daylight spell) blinds kuo-toas for 1 round. In addition, they suffer a -1 circumstance penalty to all attack rolls, saves, and checks while operating in bright light. Amphibious (Ex): Although kuo-toas breathe by means of gills, they can survive indefinitely on land. Skills: Kuo-toas receive a +15 racial bonus to Escape Artist checks and a +4 racial bonus to Spot and Search checks. Favored Enemy (Ex): The ranger gains a bonus on Bluff, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, and Survival checks when using these skills against creatures of this type. Likewise, he gets a bonus on weapon damage rolls against such creatures. (Humans +4, Elves +4, Animals +4, Magical Beasts +2) Camouflage (Ex): A ranger of 13th level or higher can use the Hide skill in any sort of natural terrain, even if the terrain doesn’t grant cover or concealment. Spells: A ranger gains the ability to cast a small number of divine spells, which are drawn from the ranger spell list. These are the spells the Fisherman prepare: Kuo-Toa Fisherman's spells prepared Level Spells (DC 13 + spell level) 1 Quickswim(9), Resist Energy(Cold), Linked Perception(0) 2 Haste(Swift)(8), Tojanida Sight(9) 3 Blade Storm(8), Scales of the Sealord(9) 4 Implacable Pursuer(2) (2) - Complete Divine (8) - Complete Adventurer (9) - Stormwrack (0) - Player's Handbook II Equipment: +5 kraken leather armor, +5 silvered shortspear of ice, +5 wounding cold iron shortspear, amulet of health +4 (Symbol of the Sea Mother), cloak of resistance +4 (purple tentacle shaped), ring of protection +4 (green tentacle shaped) category:CR 17 Category:Kuo-Toa Category:Ranger Category:Aquatic Category:Monstrous Humanoid